


Fumble

by Mezzymet



Series: Puppy Peter [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Animalistic Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Kink, Leashes, M/M, Mild dubcon in one part, Oral Sex, Petplay, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tony is nosy, Undernegotiated Kink, humping, peter is 20, puppy!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzymet/pseuds/Mezzymet
Summary: And really, Peter was a certified genius. He should have known that even using incognito on Tony's WiFi wasn't safe.





	Fumble

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that I need to finish my wips but I’m also trash and this idea has been sitting around half finished for a while. Inspired by a convo I had with my best friend that devolved into filth.
> 
> Honestly this is so unrealistic and just bred from my trash horny mind and I’m really sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Title subject to change im just really lazy

Tony's seen a lot of weird shit in his day.

Hell, he's even participated in some grade A weird shit.

But this probably takes the cake. Now, don't get him wrong, Tony wasn't the type to shame anyone for their uh....interests.

It's just that you sometimes don't expect certain people to have such....specific interests.

Or maybe his brain was just exaggerating for him again, taking leaps and bounds for the worst possible conclusion.

Still, he found it hard to find an explanation as to why Peter would need to order a leash and collar off a widely known kink site. You know, he might have been able to excuse those two items had it not been for the fluffy little fox tail that had also been on the order.

That one threw him for a loop.

And really, Peter was a certified genius. He should have known that even using incognito on Tony's WiFi wasn't safe. And Tony was pretty bad about prying, considering he was a paranoid sort of person (well earned paranoia, thank you very much) so it's not shocking that he'd eventually snoop on the younger man. He snooped on everyone at the compound. He just wasn't dumb enough to let them know.

Tony did have to wonder how he'd managed to intercept the package arriving though. It'd gotten here last week and Tony hadn't even seen it come in. Hm. 

Still, his curiosity plagued him because if Peter had managed to order these, what else had he managed to finagle onto the compound? What other kinky little tricks did he have up his sleeve?

—

It only took Tony approximately two minutes to find Peter's secret stash.

And boy oh boy, it sure was a treasure trove. He had no idea the doe eyed boy was even capable of such atrocities. Okay, maybe not the best word considering Tony's dick was getting a little hard just looking at all the various dildos Peter seemed to own. 

He'd just wanted to snoop. Curiosity killed the cat and all that, he guessed. 

His gaze flicked over the small tub of toys in Peter's closet, set near the back and shoved behind several pairs of shoes. Tony didn’t even have to lean down to look into it because the boy clearly placed it on the counter for easy access. They were almost too easy to find. But Peter's always been a little braver than most kids his age.

There had to be at least six different dildos and vibrators laying inside, all sparkly and well taken care of. A few separate collars and leashes. Along with the little fox tail, the same brown as Peter's hair and fluffy in a way the resembles his bed head. Cute and somehow innocent looking, despite being attached to a good sized buttplug.

Tony wondered if he had ears around here somewhere- ah ha! There they were, nestled near the back of his toys are a pair of adorable ears, big and floppy in a way that Tony just knew would look adorable on Peter.

Yeah, he definitely didn't mean for this to become a thing but it was definitely becoming a thing. He's a little irked at the idea that Peter might be wearing this for some girl....or some guy. Who were they? Were they older? Was it someone he knew? 

Tony's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a very shocked sounding gasp coming from the entrance of the closet.

Well, shit. Too bad he didn't have spidey sense. But Tony wasn't exactly known for his sense of shame. More for his complete lack of any.

He turned around slowly, smiling at the seemingly panicked boy who stood in the doorway. Peter gaped at him, mouth moving soundlessly in a way that almost made Tony want to chuckle. He refrained if only to keep the younger man from having a heart attack.

"What uh- what are you doing in h-here?" Peter asked in a tiny voice and yeah, maybe Tony was discovering some things about himself today. He felt like he was handling his sudden burgeoning attraction to Peter better than usual though. He'd have a freak out about it later, maybe.

"Nothing, just looking around," His tone was begging Peter to argue about privacy but Tony did technically pay a lump sum for this whole place, so he can't really complain. It shouldn't make Tony want to laugh but it kind of does. "Say, you wouldn't know anything about the mail getting intercepted, would you? I just noticed my last few packages haven't come in, which is odd because they're usually directly on time."

He almost smirked at the redness of Peter's face, his eyes oddly shifty as he tried to peer around Tony. He knew the boy was trying to look at the box, sitting brazenly out in the open. That was his own fault, really.

"I don't, um- no, I don't usually get much mail. I just- uh, I wouldn't know-"

"That's odd," Tony interrupted with a lilt to his voice as he crossed his arms. Peter fidgeted a few feet from him, looking ready to bolt at any second. "Because I think you got a package a few days ago. Only I usually get word of anything coming in and out of the compound but I never saw anything about this."

Peter gaped at him, mouth moving like a fish out of water. 

"I don't- what do you? I mean, I might have gotten- something, maybe but I don't think I remember-" Tony almost wanted to have mercy on the poor stuttering boy but something about the shake in his voice was oddly appealing.

"Oh, you don't remember ordering this?" Tony turned to pick up a collar at random. A cute little red one with a small bone dangling in the center. He could see the matching leash folded up neatly to the side. "Or was it the black one you ordered before? I didn't peruse the order form for too long, just decided to my own uh- field research, as they say."

Peter looked ready to hyperventilate and Tony felt only slightly guilty for fucking with the kid so much.

"It's- I uh, um- I thought maybe, I didn't wanna ask about it yet b-because I didn't want to be a burden. But I was thinking I might get a um....a puppy?" Peter asked, voice unsure and really, Tony was going to have to teach him how to lie a little better. How did the kid even deal with villains? 

"You're thinking about getting a puppy?" Tony asked, voice flat but amused. Peter nodded vigorously, his face and arms now bright red. "Do you usually buy the tail and ears at the same time? I don't know much about pets but you'd think some place like petsmart would give you a better deal than a kink website."

Peter looked panicked enough that Tony felt a tendril of worry begin to settle in.

"I-I I don't- uh, oh my god- I'm so sorry...I didn't know you'd see and I had no clue- I just, I promise I'm not like, doing anything here-" He sounded close enough to a panic attack that Tony suddenly felt the guilty. Rhodey always said he had a tendency to take jokes too far.

"Pete, no. It's not a big deal, buddy. It's fine, I was just yanking your chain-" Peter let  out a whine of embarrassment at that and Tony winced at his wording.  "I was just joking. You can do whatever you like, whatever floats your boat."

Peter let out a shaky exhale, nodding his head but refusing to make eye contact with the older man.

"Besides," Tony continued as if his mouth was on autopilot. "People do way weirder shit. Letting some dude put a collar and leash on you probably isn't as weird as like, people who love feet." Shut up Tony, holy shit. 

"I don't...I don't let anyone do that." Peter said shakily, which. That was odd. "Um...I just was interested? In it? And so, I bought the stuff to see if I liked it and- uh, I'm sorry for all of this, I really am. This is so embarrassing-"

"Did you end up liking it?" Tony interrupted, incapable of stopping himself for a second time.

Peter gaped at him again, seemingly lost for words. 

"Did you end up liking the collar? What about the tail?" He asked, voice gaining an edge that made Peter visibly tense up and gulp. Knowing that no one else had explored this with the boy was a heady feeling. Tony wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling but.....it probably wasn't good. 

"They um....yea, they're pretty good," He said, voice on the thin side. His sounded breathy, winded in a way that didn't make sense. He still refused to look Tony in the eye.

The older man stalked a few feet forward until he stood in front of Peter.

"How exactly does it work?" He asked quietly, gazing at the soft planes of Peter's downturned face. He really was such a pretty boy. Tony had always noticed but never granted himself the right to fully take it in. "Hypothetically, you put the collar on, slip the tail in and then what? Do they tell you to sit?"

Peter took in air with shaky determination, his small body tense as he finally gazed up at Tony. His pupils were dilated and nearly black, his pretty lips parted on a rough exhale.

"That's...that's one way to go about it, sure," He said with another gulp. Tony watched his Adam's apple bob underneath the vulnerable, pale skin of his slender neck. "There's other ways, other things to do in a scene."

Tony knew that terminology, he wasn't clueless about the different lifestyles people led. 

"And what's the ultimate fantasy for a boy who just so happens to collect collars and leashes and sometimes tails?" He asked. He realized belatedly that he was definitely rock hard in his jeans, nearly straining the zipper with how utterly turned on he was.

"Um..." Tony almost thought Peter wouldn't answer him, that he'd finally tell him to fuck off. "I think it'd be...it'd be finding a good owner who could t-train him up, make him a good boy who follows orders and behaves."

Holy fucking shit.

Holy shit. Wow.

Tony bit his lip hard enough to bleed, unable to look away from Peter's brown eyes.

"And this boy-" Tony shook his head, ready to correct himself. "This puppy, he'd be young and sweet but kind of clumsy. Always wanting to do good things but maybe he makes too many messes. Maybe he needs someone to clean up after him? Punish him when he's been bad?"

Peter definitely looked turned on beyond belief, his eyes losing a tiny bit of their focus as he nodded. His loose curls swayed around his face. Tony heard the weak inhale at the word puppy, he wasn't deaf. 

"I'd be so good, sir." Is not what he expected Peter to say.  Tony tried valiantly to hide the surprise in his face because...he didn't think the boy would just go for it like that. "I know how to sit and heel and do all sorts of things already."

His voice was silken and rough all at once and Tony was practically dripping in his briefs, harder than stone. And all because this unbelievably sweet, trusting boy was entirely kinkier than he'd ever thought was possible. 

"Do you?" Tony asked rhetorically before stepping close enough to Peter to reach a hand out and lift his chin. He looked so small in that moment, his hands already clasped obediently in front of him. Tony brought the red collar to his thin neck and settled it onto his skin, slipping his hands around the clasp the back with a feigned gentleness that he didn't feel reach his bones. No, he definitely didn't want to be gentle with Peter in that moment. 

The boy let out the highest pitched whine, sounding entirely inhuman for the first time since this whole dance and dance had begun. Tony clasped the collar quickly and ran a finger along the seam, stopping at where the little red bone rested in the dip of Peter's neck.

"Look how cute you look," He purred, teaching up to ruffle Peter's curls and he glanced into his eyes, wide and unbelieving. "I say we try the rest of the outfit on, no? And if you want me to stop at anytime, just give me the word. Is that understood, sweetie?"

"Y-yes, sir." Peter stuttered, ever the obedient boy. Tony felt his blood sing in a way that shocked even him.

"How about we get you out of those clothes? 'Bit weird for a puppy to be wearing clothes, isn't it honey?" He watched as Peter shivered at the petname but rushed to comply. He didn't say a word, he just stripped his shirt quickly over his head and worked at the button of his jeans as Tony turned toward the bucket and gathers up the remaining items they would need.

When he turned around, Peter stood before him, completely exposed and also mildly embarrassed, if the red flush tinting his smooth skin was any indication.

Tony had no idea how he'd gotten lucky enough for this to escalate so far, so quickly. Maybe he should be a nosy asshole more often.

He stalled closer to Peter, "Head up," Tony whispered, feeling the tension crackle in the air as he brought the bright red leash forward, clasped ready in one hand. Peter obeyed immediately, eyes wide in interest as Tony pressed the hook into the loop. The clink of the metal clasp shutting caused Peter's eyes to drift shut, a reverent expression falling onto his face.

Tony's cock gave a valiant throb at the blissed out look on the boys face and only one glance down showed just how hard he'd become, red and dripping onto the floor below him. Tony's mouth filled his saliva at the sight.

"Good boy," He said, just to watch the way Peter shivered at the words. He took the cute little ears, really just a discreet headband, and placed them on his head before ruffling his curls enough to make them look real. They didn't even look weird, just like they belonged. They fit Peter's bubbly little personality to a T.

Tony then turned and rummaged for the slim bottle of lube he'd seen sitting in the box. When he returned to Peter, he didn't expect for the boy to already be in position, back facing Tony as he gripped both hands onto the doorframe.

Tony took a moment to let out a reverent sigh as his gaze slid down the boys smooth back, down to the cute dimples at the base of his spine, and the wonderful prize that was his pert, round ass. Thick thighs shook the tiniest amount as Peter leaned forward a little, back arching to push his ass out. Tony couldn't help but notice the way his ears swayed as he moved slowly.

He popped the cap of the bottle, spreading a good amount onto two fingers. If the ears were actually real, Tony was sure they'd twitch at the sound. Which. That wasn't a bad idea, he'd have to revisit that. 

He approached the younger man and traced a line down his back, fingertips skidding across his spine in a soft sweep. Peter shivered underneath the gentle, ticklish touch.

He couldn't contain himself anymore. He wrapped an arm around the younger man, pressing his hand solidly around his neck and pulling him back into his body. Peter let out a keening noise, loud in the small length of closet space. 

Tony opened his mouth onto the boys slender neck, biting at the back of it with a growl as he let his other hand wander down, slick fingers parting the boys cheeks and circling his hole in small increments.

Peter squirmed against him, a steady stream of the quietest little whines falling from his mouth.

"You're a noisy little thing, aren't you?" Tony whispered. He felt rough around the edges, so turned on he could hardly think. 

And then Peter let out a yip. Just a small noise but one that was undoubtedly inhuman. Tony couldn't help but groan and sink his teeth into Peter's neck as he sunk one finger into the boys tight hole. He didn't even hiss at the intrusion, just barred more of his neck to Tony as he attempted to undulate onto his hand.

Tony didn't take long, stretching him quickly with two fingers for just enough room. The buttplug wasn't small but he'd definitely seen bigger in Peter's treasure trove of sex toys. 

"You ready, baby?" He whispered as he picked the tail up from where he sat it in a counter to the side. Peter squeaked out a noise of affirmation, one a bit too human for Tony's liking.

He lined the plug up and pushed the silicone into Peter's tight hole, pressing into the resistance that pushed back onto the object. Peter only pushed further into it, greedy to be filled. 

The sight of the beautiful tail, nestled into Peter's sweet little ass was something that would be burnt into Tony's memory for years to come. God, it looked fucking amazing. Who even knew he was into this?

He grabbed at the tail with a gentle hand, careful to wipe away any traces of lube beforehand. He tugged the tiniest bit, just to feel Peter strain against his body, just to feel him press his neck into Tony's hand again. 

"Look at this pretty tail you've got, hm?" He cooed sweetly, petting at the faux fur in a soothing manner that only served to tug at the plug deep inside Peter's ass. "Pretty puppy like you and no owner around? Does that make you a stray, honey?"

He had no idea where he was getting his words from but they just kept flowing out of him, somehow sounding completely natural. He didn't expect Peter to respond, he already knew what role the boy wanted to play.

Peter nodded and Tony tugged his head backward, glancing at his face to see a frown lingering on his lips. A fake frown- no, a pout. Oh? Oh, so Peter really was enjoying this little game.

"That's no good," Tony tightened his fist again at Peter's pitiful whine. "Maybe I should take you home, teach you how to be a well behaved boy."

Peter nodded vigorously, his mouth opening the smallest amount so that he could pant openly and fuck. Fucking holy shit that should not be so hot.

Tony tried to breathe evenly for a second, his hands trembling as he pushed Peter gently from the doorframe and circled his slender body. He picked the leash up, only about a foot from Peter's neck and tugged, causing the boy to lurch forward awkwardly, almost falling face forward onto the floor.

"First things first, I don't think many puppies walk on two feet, do you?" Peter let out another whine, further lighting the fire in Tony's veins. One look down told him Peter was very much still into this. 

"Sit." Tony commanded. It felt right, somehow. It felt even better when Peter dropped to his knees and sat back on his haunches, his small hands rested on his thighs. Which wouldn't do.  
"Last time I checked, dogs don't have thumbs. Ball your fists up and don't let them go."

Peter obeyed without blinking. He just looked up at Tony with glassy eyes full of trust. It was a heady feeling to be confronted with, the control Tony was experiencing.

Tony sat down on the edge of Peter's bed, tugging on the leash gently to make the bowl shuffle forward until he kneeled between Tony's parted thighs. He looked wonderful down there, his eyes big and full of wonder as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Just like a sweet, baby puppy. 

"You're such a pretty boy," Tony said, scratching behind one of Peter's floppy ears until the boy began to pant even more, his mouth hanging open enough for his pink tongue to peak out. Arousal flashed through Tony's body. "So obedient, it's a wonder no ones claimed you yet, isn't it?"

Peter let out a louder yip at that and if Tony had had any reservations about this particular kink before, they had certainly went out the window by now. He had a fully naked young adult, kneeling at his cock, with a tail buried deep in his ass. This was definitely out of his usual territory.

Still, Tony didn't feel out of his depth yet. 

"You must be hungry, being all alone with no owner to take care of you? Would you like a treat, pretty boy?" Tony asked gently as Peter's eyelashes fluttered. His mouth didn't close but he did glance down at Tony's crotch. Smart boy. He'd already caught on.

He extended one balled up fist limply and slapped it delicately against Tony's shin, whining louder as he did so. It was definitely a plea for more.

Tony reached for his zipper, easing it down slowly as he watched Peter’s eye him with rapid attention, those brown irises never leaving the sight of Tony’s hard cock encased in denim.

He pulled his erection out through the hole in his jeans, an erotic sight as he was still fully clothed and Peter sat buck-naked at his feet.

He stroked himself once, twice, rolling the tips of his fingers lightly over the head to gather up his precum. A lightbulb flashed inside his head: he wished out a quiet whistling noise, the kind you use to get a dogs attention when you’re trying to get them to come to you.

Peter responded beautifully, shuffling forward excitedly and extending his tongue, mouth now fully open. He seemed to only be feeling a fraction of embarrassment, if the still red tint to his skin was any indication.

“Atta boy,” Tony praised, reveling in the pleading look Peter shot him. Tony caressed a hand through his hair, careful to avoid his ears. “Open wider so you can get your treat, okay?”

He spoke in a coddling way, his voice a soft coo so as to gentle Peter into the right state of mind. Maybe Tony was just a natural at this, he thought with a smirk.

He rested the head of his cock on Peter’s tongue, staring at the way the swollen head contrasted with the bright pink of the boys open mouth. He whined pitifully, clearly waiting for an order. Which Tony could definitely give.

“Well, go on, show me you’re a good boy,” He said and he really didn’t know what to expect but it certainly wasn’t the tactless licking that Peter set off into.

He was immediately panting on Tony’s dick, his over-wet tongue licking hot strips up the shaft but never closing his mouth around to suck.

He sloppily lapped at the head of Tony’s dick, pushing hard so his tongue felt slightly rougher against his sensitive glans. Tony groaned at the feeling, at the simply animalistic intent behind the boys actions.

He gripped his curls hard into one hand, watching as his ears bobbed enthusiastically. His tongue darted everywhere, down his shaft and over his balls until the front of Tony’s jeans were practically soaked with excess saliva.

He already felt on the verge of coming on Peter’s pretty face and something in him wanted to paint it white, wanted to watch it drop down his chin and over his thin chest.

He used the leverage he had on Peter’s hair to push deep into his mouth, fucking into the slack heat of it harshly. A muffled yowl tore from Peter’s throat as he batted at Tony’s legs with his tiny paws, his bigs eyes shining with unshed tears.

Tony thrusted again, moaning at the slick feel of it as Peter kept his jaw wide open.

“That’s a good boy-“ He panted, trying hard not bust too quick. But fuck, this was one of the hottest things he’d ever done. “Such a sweet, obedient puppy. Look at you, darling. So- so fucking good.”

Peter looked up at him with open admiration even as Tony fucked his face in harsh sweeps. If that wasn’t a sign, he didn’t know what was.

He couldn’t hold back any longer as he felt his orgasm simmer in the back of balls, drawing up into his dick before he was shooting all over Peters pretty face, coating his bright pink lips in rivulets of come.

Peter panted as Tony pulled his softening cock out, the sound loud in the room. He was flushed, his entire face sullied and covered in Tony’s release and fuck it if the man had ever seen anything more beautiful.

“Why don’t you get up on the bed, honey? Let me take care of that little rocket between your legs, hm?” He ignored the labored sound of his own breathing, instead taking in the site of Peter’s swollen and red cock, it looked beyond painful. 

The boy looked at him innocently, his head tilted to the side like a curious puppy again. Fuck, Tony needed to get a picture of that face. It was pure jerk off material.

“It’s okay,” Tony said, catching on surprisingly fast. “I’ll let you on the furniture just this once.”

The words shouldn’t have sent a weak twitch through his spent cock but then, Tony has never claimed to be a good man.

Peter smiled brightly, his pink tongue sticking out between his bright white teeth. He hopped awkwardly onto the bed as Tony pulled at his leash, having temporarily forgotten it even existed. Too bad, he should have yanked Peter around with it more. Eh, maybe next time. 

The idea that there might be a next time only slightly set Tony’s nerves on fire.

He clambered into Tony’s lap, every inch the puppy he was playing as he leaned forward and licked softly at Tony’s lips, his tongue messy just like it had been on his cock.

God, he was the sweetest thing, wasn’t he? How had Tony never noticed?

He manhandled the boy into straddling one of his thighs and settled his paws onto his shoulders, loving the way the slipped against him because Peter wasn’t allowed to hold on. It would give him less leverage for what Tony wanted him to do.

“C’mon, hump my leg like you hump everything else sweetie.” He said condescendingly. “Rub your little cock on me.”

Peter clenched his eyes shut as he bucked forward without warning, thrashing so much that Tony had wrap both arms around him to keep him upright. It just so happened to land one of his hands near the boys tails, so he pressed his palm against it, rocking it into his prostate at each shaky thrust.

Peter moaned loudly, his facade slipping the tiniest bit but Tony wasn’t mad. He completely understood losing yourself in the moment.

“Such a dirty, filthy little thing. Humping me like a desperate bitch in heat,” Tony hissed as he rocked the plug upward and he felt Peter shake with more violence, his small thighs tensing up around Tony’s own. He knew it wouldn’t take him long to get there.

“-holy fuck, thank youthankyouthankyou so much, oh my god-“ Peter broke his vow of silence as he came, gushing hot over Tony’s jeans as he rutted hard against him. He really couldn’t blame the boy, not as he shook with an intensity that kind of frightened Tony.

He buried his mouth against Tony’s shoulder, breathing harshly as he cane down from his high.

Tony swept his hands down the boys sweaty back, soothing the shaking form in his arms. He felt a strange tug in his belly or maybe his heart? Who knows? But it felt a whole lot like adoration.

“Shh, shh,” He whispered, kissing Peter hair softly as he calmed down. “You’re so good, thank you so much. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Peter nodded against him, pulling back finally to smile shakily at him. He looked debauched and gorgeous all at once, the definition of pure sin.

Tony couldn’t help but grin back, shocked by the warmth in his chest, but it fell off at the sudden horrified look on Peter’s face.

“Oh my god! I got jizz on your shirt!”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know how y’all feel about a part two with more kink. I have an idea that I don’t think anybody is gonna like lmao


End file.
